Peternormal Activity
Peternormal Activity is the second Halloween special, after "Halloween on Spooner Street". It aired on FOX on October 25th, 2015 and was written by Chris Sheridan. Synopsis Halloween is coming up and The Guys want to produce a horror film to release in a few days and make a few bucks off of. So, they go to a haunted house for inspiration. Meanwhile, Brian steps up a rung on the douche ladder, when he gets new glasses to make him look smart. Pissed off by the stupid specs the most, Stewie makes it his current goal to get rid of them. Plot The guys go to a horror movie but are highly disappointed and believe they could write a better movie themselves. Bouncing around ideas, they are unhappy with their results and decide to go to an abandoned asylum to get inspired. Arriving, they start pitching ideas such as Peter's suggestion of a monster cat film, Cleveland's idea for a zombie film set in an abandoned hospital and an evil bar of soap. Hearing a noise, they try to flee but find the door locked. They decide to crawl through a vent and find themselves in the basement. Near another exit, they bump into a man with a hook although when they decide to tackle him since they outnumber, they beat him to death, but not before they find out he was an honored vet trying to help. Realizing that they killed an innocent man, Quagmire wants to turn themselves in but Joe negates that idea. They decide to bury the body and maintain their silence, but when they spot his car, they bury it in a second hole with him. Arriving home, Lois chews out Peter for not doing the dishes but he almost believes she knows his secret. She also drops other innocent lines but Peter 's nerves keep him on edge. He finds the other guys have had issues. Deciding to frame Quagmire by planting evidence, Peter finds they have all had the same idea with each other's belongings and they face off with each other's shovels. However, they realize their setup is perfect for a horror movie but decide it stinks as bad as other horror ideas. Passing a newspaper box, they find out that their janitor's military honors were faked and they feel better about themselves. But back at the asylum, a hooked hand emerges from the dirt along with a door from the car they buried. Meanwhile, Brian irritates Stewie by pretending to be even more intellectual than usual due to his new glasses. Forced to sit through Brian trying to pick up a girl, he vows to destroy the glasses. When they go to a spa, Stewie enlists Chris to cut the lock off Brian's locker but he screws up by locking themselves in the sauna. Dropping any pretense of subtleties, he bashes Brian's face with a baseball bat to break the glasses. Cast Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "Paranormal Activity", the title of a horror franchise, that can be affiliated with Halloween, given it's scary undertone. *The motto of Maniac Pope 2 is "Thou Shall Not Live", a reference to the Ten Commandments. Since Maniac Pope 2's plot is deeply involved with religious ideology, it makes sense for their motto to be a pun on this. Generic ten commandment statements begin with "Thou Shall Not", when forbidding something. In this case, the forbidden action is living, because he's killing people. *One of Maniac Pope's one liners, when decapitating a man with a sword is "May the sword be with you." This is a reference to the Christian saying, "May the Lord be with you." *It's revealed that Rupert is a smoker, since Stewie apparently found cigarettes under his bed. *It's implied that Meg takes dumps in the shower, although she strongly denies this. *The Quahog Asylum's motto is "For Lunatics and Menstruators", implying that when women are on their menstrual cycle, they basically become lunatics. *Quagmire's idea for a movie about an evil doll has already been used before in the "Chucky" films. *In Peter's Murderous Soap story, a picture of Donna Tubbs-Brown can be seen on Cleveland, (AKA Emperor Mumbasa's) wall. *Peter is afraid of The Blob character from the movie, "The Blob" attacking them. *Peter Griffin watches the viral YouTube video of a sheep screaming. *Peter scrawls "Dead by Dawn" on the walls in feces. is a film festival, focusing on horror movies. This is very fitting for the episode, given that this is a Halloween special and horror movies are scary, and therefore, affiliated with the spirit of the holiday. The only thing wrong with it is that Dead by Dawn film fests generally take place in the summer, but that doesn't really matter. *" " is shown in a cutaway gag. *The live-action image of a little boy, titled "Jimmy Sullivan" in the series, is actually a picture of the Family Guy director, Steve Robertson's child. **It is unknown what "Jimmy's" "gross request" was for Mila Kunis, but since Mila is the voice actor for Meg, this is most definitely a joke about Meg abuse. *Lois reveals that her college roommate's name was "Janet 'Jan' Itter", and as of this episode, she's youthfully passed away of unknown causes. *Lois gets a book from titled "You and The Guys Killed and Buried a Man". * guest voices himself, when singing an oddly accurate song, which perfectly correlates with Peter's murder of Albert. **The fictional song was used in a fictional car commercial for . **Lyrics to the song: They found a body of a war hero down by the old asylum! They went up there to write a movie. Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe. Killed the old janitor, while he roamed. Just why, we'll never know. In a truck that's built dodge tough. *Cleveland uses a Sports Illustrated football phone as his main phone. *The title of the guy's film ended up being "Cereal Killer". This idea was bounced around by them earlier, during their early planning sessions at The Drunken Clam. *John Goodman plays Peter Griffin in "Cereal Killer". Production Notes *The script for the episode featured several characters that did not make the final cut, including Captain Hook and pirates. Bruce appears in the fully uncensored version. *The DVD commentary notes that in the first draft of the script, no B story was planned. When it was realized that one was needed, it was originally to be Stewie that had the glasses. **The script also called for leaving Albert as a dead victim before being rewritten to not only give him a shady past, but to leave his ending ambiguous. Gallery Peter's Scary Story.png|Peter's first story. Cleveland's Scary Story.png|Cleveland's story. Peter's Other Scary Stiry.png|Peter's second story. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:2015 releases